The Untold Future
by EddyCoolio
Summary: When the Children of Phineas, Isabella and Ferb, must travel 20 yrs to the past to save a horrible future from happening. Will they succeed or will their mission crumble.


**When Phineas, Isabella and Ferbs children must come back in time and save their future. But will they succeed when there mission fails. Find out and read. Please Review!**

* * *

**Introduction:**

The Untold Future

There's 104 days of summer vacation  
And school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it

Like maybe...  
Building a rocket  
Or fighting a mummy  
Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower

Discovering something that doesn't exist (Hey! )  
Or giving a monkey a shower

Surfing tidal waves  
Creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain (It's over here! )

Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
Or driving your sister insane (Phineas! )

As you can see  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do  
Before school starts this fall (Come on Perry)

So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb  
Are gonna do it all  
So stick with us 'cause Phineas and Ferb are  
Gonna do it all!  
(Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence! )

Ten yrs ago, my father made the mistake of his life. He had helped an Evil Scientist, open a portal, which led Danville, into a nightmare that could never be forgiven. My mother tried to stop him, but sacrificed her life to save me and my Twin sister. My Aunt Candace and my cousins Amanda, Xavier and Fred, all perished in a plane crash. Uncle Jeremy committed suicide, over his stress and depression. Uncle Ferbbision (Ferb) left and went into hiding. Cousin Abby came to live with us after Aunt Adyson passed away. Enough said. My name is Phin Flynn-Fletcher and my sister is, Bella Flynn-Fletcher. We are the Leader of the Freedom Fighters. Beside us are Jenny, Abby and Ben.

Jenny is the daughter of Baljeet. She learned his Tech Skills, before he vanished without a trace. She came before us to inform about the Death of her father. She insisted that we'd let her join the Freedom Fighters. So that she should have REVENGE.

Ben is the son of Buford. Sadly, Buford is our Enemy. Ben ran away from Home 3 years ago, because he found out his father tried to kill him. Ben's father is Chief of Police. Ben came to us about his father's plan, to destroy the Freedom Fighters.

Abby is daughter of Uncle Ferb. She lived with us for the past 7 years, after Aunt Adyson passed away. She found out, that Bella and I were the Leaders of the Freedom Fighters. When Abby joined, we later found out she was a Spy for Uncle Ferb. She says that, he is waiting for the right moment to come out.

**Chapter 1: Mission**

The Team and I decide that we must travel back in time, to warn about the future. But, there's only one problem. The last Time Machine is in Doof. Head Quarters, and the only way in is through the mines. Bella had suggested it, but I couldn't allow it at first. Something happened to us, which we could never forget.

10 yrs ago.

"Mommy, where are we going," Little Abby asked curiously.

"Somewhere safe baby." Isabella said.

I on the other hand was the quiet one. When I was young, my father, Phineas Flynn-Fletcher, lost his job. He decided to find a part-time job, but found a job with our Worst Enemy, Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He learned the ropes after working for Heinz for 2 yrs. Then, something hit inside my father, he started to change, started wearing a lab coat and progressed to have a hunched back. My mother carried us through the mines, until we were stopped by our father.

"Where are you going?" Phineas said with a foul breathe.

"Phineas, darling. Please! Let us pass." Isabella said.

"You're not going anywhere." Phineas said.

"Mommy, why is daddy scary." I said.

"Phineas! Let us pass. You're not yourself anymore." Isabella yelled with tears rolling down her face.

Then from behind us, the Police took us away.

"Wait!" Isabella said. "Take me instead."

"Very well." Phineas said gladly.

The Police released us and grab our mother. We did not know that; that would be the last time we'd be able to see our mother again…..alive.

Back to us, we've arrived at the Secret Entrance that our mother tried 10 yrs ago. We waited awhile till we heard a loud rumble sound coming towards us.

(Ben's P.O.V)

I wonder the mines waiting for the others to make a plan. When I started to walk back I notice a cave, which was unfamiliar. I started to walk into it, until I see red glowing eyes, running towards me. I then sprint towards the others.

(Phin's P.O.V)

"Stampede!" Ben yelled, while running away. Everyone hurried up, but Ben got, caught up in the stampede.

"Go on without me. Go save our future!" Ben yelled from the distant.

When we finally reached the top, Perry the Platyborg was guarding the Time Machine.

"GrRrRrRr." said Perry in the metal armor.

"Don't worry guys, I'll hold him back." Jenny said as she revealed her bow staff and fought Perry the Platyborg.

Bella, Abby and I ran to the Time machine and set the date to the Beginning of Summer, but my father approached us.

"Phin, Bella! Get out now." Phineas said.

"No!" Bella and I yelled.

(Jenny's P.O.V)

As I fought with Perry the Platyborg, I notice Phineas, Phin and Bella's father. Phin hit the Lever of the Time Machine and started to transport. Phineas revealed a ray gun and shot at my friends, who all became unconscious. I run to Phin and the others, but Phineas tripped me and I flung across, hitting the lever and transporting them to the past.

"Yes." I whispered as Platyborg arrested me.

20 yrs ago.

"5, 4, 3, 2…" Counted the Fireside Girls as they await their friend's arrival.

"One!" Phineas said in joy.

Candace, Isabella, Ferb, Phineas, Buford, Baljeet and everyone yelled in joy and happiness. They all awkwardly stand around until Phineas and Ferb's Parents come into the yard.

"Aw, how sweet, well it's been a long day, so enjoy yourselves." Linda said.

"Night, Boys." Lawrence said in his British accent.

Then the music plays.

Phineas  
It been a long, long day  
And there were moments when I doubted

Isabella  
That we'd ever reach the point  
Where we could laugh and sing about it

Both  
Now the sun has set on this,  
Another extraordinary day  
And when it comes around again  
You know I'll say  
Tell me what you wanna do today  
All we need is a place to start  
If we have heart, we'll make it  
'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around)  
Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it  
I know we can really take it  
To the limit before the sun goes down

Phineas  
As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move

Isabella  
Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove

Both  
The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do)  
There's a world of possibilities outside your door  
Why settle for a little, you can get much more  
Don't need an invitation, every day is new  
Yes, it's true  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do  
Summer belongs to you

Candace  
All right, I'm taking a verse.

Phineas  
be my guest.

Candace  
I traveled halfway 'round the world  
And almost turned and ran away  
But you helped me get my courage back  
So now I've got to say  
That though I've often thought of you  
As just a nuisance and a bother  
Today I can't imagine  
Having better little brothers  
And you gotta believe in something  
So today I believed in you  
And you came through, we made it  
I've never been so proud (never been so proud)  
I know at first it seemed implausible  
But we accomplished the impossible  
Now there's something that I've got to say out loud  
Time is what you make of it, so take a chance

Phineas  
That's it!

Candace  
Life is full of music so you ought to dance

Phineas  
She's got it!

Candace  
The world's a stage and it is time for your debut (it's time for your debut)

Phineas  
By Jove, I think she's got it!

Candace  
Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair

Phineas  
Yeah!

Candace  
The world is callin' to you, just get out there

Phineas  
That's what I'm talking about!

Candace  
You can see forever so your dreams are all in view

Phineas  
Yes it's true

All  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do

Phineas  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world  
We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)

Ferb  
Baby, baby, baby, baby

Both (Phineas & Isabella)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Whatever you want to do, you make the rules  
You got the tools to see it through  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it  
Will change your point of view  
Summer belongs to you!

After, everyone started to leave; the last few remaining members were Candace, Isabella, Ferb, Phineas, Buford, and Baljeet. Before they were about to say their good-byes, a beam of light flashed before their eyes.

"What's happening?" Isabella yelled.

"I don't know." Phineas said.

A Time machine had teleported into their back yards.

"Wait. A Time Machine!" Candace said.

"Phineas, there are peoples in there." Baljeet said.

Everyone surround the unknown travelers. Who awoke in no time?

"Who are you?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know." Phin, Bella and Abby said with no memory.

* * *

See what i just did there. Well don't worry Chapter 3: Unknown will be coming in a few days.


End file.
